Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a sole for footwear, and more particularly to a slip-resistant sole which is slip-resistant on a smooth surface.
Description of Related Arts
With the economic development, more and more building structures or construction structures are constructed with floor materials which have better leveling capability. For examples, common floor materials include marbles, ceramic floor tiles and etc. Because the floor using these materials is better leveled and smooth, the coefficient of fiction is small. When people wearing regular shoes walk on the floor constructed with these materials, he or she will easily slip and fall. Accordingly, slip-resistant shoes are emerged.
In general, conventional anti-slip shoes include shoe soles with a plurality of groves laterally and longitudinally intercrossing with each other such that a plurality of small protrusions in the bottom end of the sole are formed. The protrusions are usually flat. Though this type of shoes can provide anti-slip function, the anti-slip ability is not good.